D c24s02
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 23 Chapter 24 of 75 Tarnishing Sunlight chapter 25 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text When Celestia awoke, she was laying quietly in a private room at the Ponyville hospital, her eyes roving slowly, tiredly back and forth around the drab blue room before settling quietly on Luna, the sapphire winged unicorn smiling in relief from where she was standing beside the bed as she whispered: "Oh, thank the Horses of Heaven, sister. I... I knew not what to do, where to take thee... I... Twilight suggested this and helped us get thee here and... oh, sister, big sister, I..." She clenched her eyes shut, then leaned forwards and embraced her fiercely, and Celestia winced in pain before closing her eyes and leaning her head forwards, breathing hard as she mumbled: "Please get off me, little sister. I... it means a lot to me that you're here but... I think my ribs are broken." "Thou deserves the pain. Thou apparently tried to fight an army by thyself." Luna muttered, but she slowly sat back, gazing down over her big sister with compassion and concern. "And I wish to hear every detail of just what has occurred but... first of all, are... art thou alright? I mean... well... I know thou art not, but I mean..." "It's okay, Luna, and... I'll live." Celestia smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly and closing her eyes as she breathed quietly in and out before murmuring: "I... are you alright? You and... my other friends?" She smiled faintly. "The Draconequus... he's strangely-dependable." "He is, aye. He is a good friend." Luna replied with a small smile, then she laughed a little as she gazed over her older sibling with relief, reaching a hoof out and carefully stroking along her faintly-glowing rainbow mane. "I think he has a soft spot for thee, Celestia. But then again, if opposites attract, thou must be a radiant vision to Discombobulation and all the other chaos entities of Ginnungagap." Celestia laughed a little at this, smiling faintly as she looked back up at her sister before asking softly: "How is he? And everyone else? The shapeshifters... I don't remember entirely what happened. As it is, I'm not sure how I managed to survive the battle as it is. All I remember is... calling out as best I could despite my magic being interfered with by those monstrosities..." "Now slow down, big sister, all is well." Luna replied quietly, nodding slowly as she smiled faintly down at the ivory winged unicorn. She hesitated for a moment, then she sighed a little and murmured: "But the entire army... it simply... retreated, Celestia. Back to what Scrivener called 'the Black Mirror,' a terrible and ominous portal... and yet whatever force compelled them back to what is in all likelihood their home world simply did not wait for all the Drones and monsters to return. I am sure that a good number made it through... and the rest were simply... sacrificed. Their link to whatever instructs and powers them was cut when the portal was closed, and they simply... collapsed into lifeless sludge. "It was... it scared me, big sister. What would be so callous to do this? What would send an entire army into this world, pin us down when it had the chance of revenge, and then simply leave? I do not need to possess thy fearsome mind to know and see it makes no sense." Luna continued quietly, shaking her head slowly as she looked silently down before a shiver ran through her body. "And I am both... insulted and relieved by it. Part of me would have preferred fighting to the death over survival because of some... fluke, some senseless order from what Scrivener Blooms guesses may have been the Prophet itself." Celestia was silent, closing her amethyst eyes, and Luna blushed and hesitated a little before she shook her head briefly again and continued in a softer voice: "The good news, sister, is that apart from thee, none of us were harmed too badly... aye, I received a nasty shock from crashing through one of the Thunderbirds, but it could have been far, far worse. Twilight was scared, but unharmed, Scrivener Blooms is frustrated but... mentally-ill 'tis the poet's usual state, anyway, and thy knight in shining armor, Discombobulation, is tired but recovering in his aquarium." She paused and smiled a little, saying softly: "Fear not, I have already rewarded the creature kindly. I gathered some of those peculiar energy sodas that Scrivener Blooms is so fond of in town and gave one to the Draconequus despite my better judgment. I have a bad feeling I shall return to finding my cottage upside-down but all the same, the creature deserves something. And yet he is not fond of coffee, how strange is that?" "We all have our preferences, Luna." Celestia said gently, smiling faintly despite herself, and then she opened her eyes and said softly: "We need to discuss this with Odin. The fact they retreated after your arrival, when we were faced with imminent defeat, does not bode well for us. Not that dying would have been preferable... but it means we're still missing pieces of this puzzle. It also all but confirms that our enemy knows how to access our layer of reality freely... but then..." Celestia looked away for a moment quietly, then she returned her eyes to Luna, saying quietly: "I know from the letters I traded with Twilight a few of the details of your journey, but not much. It was why I was hurrying back to meet you, when I was attacked..." Celestia grimaced a little, looking down and murmuring: "Perhaps this sounds like paranoia, little sister, but... it felt like they were waiting for me. That entire army, specifically waiting for me... they seemed to come out of nowhere, all at once." Luna was silent, looking almost imploringly down at her sister, and Celestia hesitated for a moment before she continued in a quiet voice: "The infantry came down on us all at once, from three sides, while we were traveling down the main road, barring retreat or advance towards Ponyville. The... Thunderbirds, as you called them, flew in from the last side, cutting off our hope of aerial escape and leaving us with one option: fleeing into the woods beneath our flying attackers. I knew we were being herded, though... the army surged after us, and the Thunderbirds kept a low ceiling over the trees, staying just above us until we were chased all the way into that valley. "I thought the river would offer us some measure of protection, even as the army moved to encircle us... but there were simply too many. Those... beasts that emitted anti-magic started moving in, and I... couldn't save my soldiers." Celestia shook her head silently, looking away quietly. "They gave their lives to defend mine, little sister. And as always... it hurts." She was silent for a moment, and then she sat up a bit, looking towards Luna and becoming calm and serious again as she pushed away sorrow and self-loathing. "I tried to move along the river, but they boxed me in. And as they waded into the river, the sludge from their bodies began to pollute the water, turning it into... something they could survive in. They may only be puppets, Luna, but they're more cunning than I had imagined. "My biggest mistake was attempting to flee. I could not insulate myself with a barrier because of the anti-magic ringing in the air, and I had already come dangerously close to using up the river itself with my magic. Any clouds I tried to form were destroyed immediately by the Thunderbirds, but I thought... I could outmaneuver them in the air and fly to safety. That was why and when I sent the first call out to you, Luna..." Celestia smiled a little. "I was hoping that you would meet me halfway to help me shake off my pursuers. But instead... the Thunderbirds swarmed in, and I shortly found out that when they die..." "They explode. It seems many of the Clockwork creatures like to explode, and are stuffed full of energies that suffocate our magic." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly before she looked quietly at Celestia. "So I see now why thou wert so wounded. Still Celestia, a proud Valkyrie defeated by mere puppets, 'tis silly. 'Tis shameful." Celestia smiled a little, shaking her head slowly. "Numbers always beat strength, little sister. I may be powerful but I am only one pony... and these creatures are designed to limit and bar our magic. Specifically unicorn magic, as a matter of fact... when Discombobulation arrived, he was clearly pained by the monsters, but they did not interfere overmuch with his abilities." Luna grunted at this, and then the two were silent for a few long moments, only studying each other before Celestia tried to sit up, and Luna reached out, touching her shoulder quietly: "Careful now, sister. Rest. Thou art injured and Twilight could only heal so much, while the doctors and nurses tended to thy wounds. It has only been a few hours... they did not expect thee to awaken until at least tomorrow." "We have things to do, Luna." Celestia smiled a little at her sister, and Luna sighed, giving the rainbow-maned equine an exasperated look. "Besides, I've been much worse off, as well. Do you remember our first battle with a Tyrant Wyrm? Those were serious injuries. These are simply... flesh wounds. Inconveniences; now that my strength has recovered and I no longer feel so exhausted or drained, the best thing for me to do is get back on my hooves." "Celestia, thou art about as wounded as Sleipnir was when that angry dragon booted him out of his aerie and he bounced down the entire mountain." Luna said grouchily, but there was an undercurrent of concern in her voice as well, before she winced as Celestia carefully began to wiggle herself out of bed. "Sister! Stop, no, 'tis not thy job to be stubborn and ridiculous, 'twas mine and Sleipnir's, I order thee to remain safely in bed and let thy... damnation, Celestia, thou art going to injure thyself!" "Tell me, Luna, is this sensation of painful but satisfying defiance what you feel whenever you ignore me?" Celestia asked mildly, grimacing a little even as she carefully slipped out of bed, then she gritted her teeth as one of her wings trembled, noting that it was wrapped in bandages... as was her neck, most of her chest, and more cloth bandaging crisscrossed over her limbs here and there as she shook her head out and carefully stood tall on her hooves, as Luna stared at her sister with frustration and concern. "Because if so, I understand a little more why you're always so mischievous, little sister." "Celestia!" Luna snapped, looking frustrated as she pawed violently at the floor before skirting around the bed, wincing as she looked over the fellow winged unicorn. "Look at thee! I can see thou art in pain, and-" "We all have our share of pain, sister." Celestia replied quietly, and Luna sighed a little and nodded grouchily at this before the ivory equine turned and carefully strode towards the door... and even through her irritation and worry, Luna couldn't help but be impressed at the way Celestia refused to show the pain she was in beyond a mild tremble, moving slowly but not limping as she opened the door and asked calmly over her shoulder, ignoring the gaping guards: "Where are Twilight Sparkle and Scrivener Blooms?" "I told Twilight to return to the library and that I would inform her when thou awoke, and Scrivener Blooms is drafting a letter to Twilight as we speak in the reading room." Luna smiled wryly. "Thou should have seen him earlier, Celestia. He was in the most horrible mood and caught some pedantic doctor going off on the staff. I did not understand half the words Scrivener spat at him but he succeeded in making him cry and chasing him all the way to the doctor's lounge. Then the large, burly security guards dragged Scrivener away but... I used my diplomatic touch to convince them to let him go." Celestia only looked at Luna, who smiled cheerfully back before the ivory equine sighed a little and asked dryly: "Did you hurt them?" "Celestia, I am appalled!" the sapphire winged unicorn said in a hurt voice, looking up for a moment before she winked and leaned towards her. "Threats and a small display of power work well enough, do they not? Besides, I also did not like the doctor. In fact, I do not like much of the staff here. Hospitals are awful places." The ivory, older sibling only sighed softly as they headed slowly down the hall side-by-side, before an orderly scurried in front of them, wincing as she babbled: "Baroness Celestia! Please head back to your room, the doctors need to check you over and you were very badly injured..." "I'm fine, thank you. I have other duties to attend to, and wish to leave the hospital." Celestia replied courteously, bowing her head forwards politely, and the orderly only stared dumbly up at her in response as Luna grumbled a little. Older sister only gazed softly down at younger, though, saying gently: "I haven't forgotten the old days sister, where no matter how badly injured I was, I had to be up on my hooves as soon as possible to make sure you and Sleipnir weren't getting into trouble. The same seems to hold true these days... only instead of Sleipnir, I have to help look after Scrivener Blooms. And while he lacks Sleipnir's precociousness... I recognize all too well you tend to bring out a certain..." "Fun. I make him fun. And bold. And strong. And best of all, stupid." Luna replied cheerfully, and Celestia sighed and shook her head slowly before Luna looked forwards towards the orderly, stomping her hoof and declaring: "I disagree with my sister's insistence, but 'tis her choice. Therefore I demand all of thee to get out of my way, 'lest thou brings my wrath down upon this hospital and I am forced to pummel my way out." "There's... I... medical costs..." The orderly winced, looking back and forth pleadingly for help, but the other staff were pointedly ignoring what was going on before she looked with a wince up at the two enormous winged unicorns: one standing regal and tall, injured but kind, the other grinning even through her obvious concern for her older sibling and fidgeting, anxious to be on her way. "I am sure the hospital is more than capable of mailing me the bill and any additional concerns. I will be fine after some decent rest, but I have obligations to attend to concerning the safety of our barony and Equestria as a whole. Please excuse me." Celestia replied gently, and the orderly only looked lamely at the siblings for a moment before they both calmly walked past. Luna looked thoughtfully towards Celestia as they made their way slowly through the halls, no other pony trying to stop them: finally, as they began to cross the lobby towards the double doors leading out, the smaller, sapphire winged unicorn said softly: "Just look at thou, sister. Strong and determined, eloquent as always but this time using thy grace to... be a little selfish as well as frustratingly-altruistic. I like to see it, big sister. Thou deserves a little selfishness thou and then, and... thou does know what is best for thee. Even when I disagree and think thou art stupid for not curling up in bed with all thy bones broken." "Only my ribs are broken, Luna. Well, I think one of my legs is fractured as well..." Celestia looked down meditatively, but it was mostly to hide a slight smile as Luna laughed before they two pushed through the doors and stepped out in front of the hospital to find Scrivener Blooms smiling and waiting for them. "It's good to see you, brother." "You too, Celestia. I always knew you were as stubborn as Luna, you know." Scrivener said softly, and the ivory winged unicorn glanced up with amusement in her amethyst irises. "Twilight's going to be mad as hell, though, when we show up at the library." "Only out of concern, but... I honestly feel better moving. Maybe it's my Valkyrie heritage, I don't know..." Celestia closed her eyes thoughtfully for a moment, feeling a twist of pain roll through her... but something else as well, hard to describe. Like a fluttering, a loosening. Something that made even the pain feel good and worthwhile, before she shook her head quickly and said gently: "If it's alright with you, Scrivener Blooms, I would like to discuss... what happened. What you saw and heard..." Scrivener smiled a little, then he nodded slowly as Celestia started forwards, and he fell into step beside her as they slowly strode down the road leading away from the hospital and towards Ponyville. "Of course. The Drones, the Hobby Horses, the Thunderbirds... the Black Mirror. I saw a lot of things." Celestia nodded slowly, looking quietly at Scrivener before she said softly: "Something happened to you, that once more gave you knowledge of Valthrudnir. Something is clicking together piece-by-piece in your mind, isn't it?" The earth pony closed his eyes, nodding slowly as Luna gazed softly at the two. "Yeah, Celestia, that's right. Out there, somewhere, is a Clockwork World that was ruled and warped by Valthrudnir. A world of turning gears and metal and death, where everything has a set purpose: ultimate order. Ultimate law, nothing but... machines and puppets all doing their predesignated jobs without question or emotion or... anything." He shivered a little, shaking his head before he looked quietly at the ivory equine, meeting her concerned amethyst irises. "I don't know... all the details. It's fuzzy, and a lot of it seems based around visual cues, which..." He smiled wryly. "It shouldn't surprise me. The pony who gave me this... who... did something to me, because of the corruption in my head... she was called Visionary. She modified my ability to 'see' things. You know, my... other sight, not my sight-sight." "Has that been acting up at all?" Celestia asked softly, and when Scrivener shook his head, Celestia halted in the middle of the road, earning a curious look from the male before she smiled a little as she faced him calmly. "Will you do me a favor? I don't like asking you to endure pain for my curiosities, Scrivener, but..." "Oh, we all have our share of pain, Celestia." Scrivener smiled slightly, tilting his head towards her pointedly, and the ivory equine laughed quietly in spite of herself, looking down at him with soft entertainment. "What would you like for me to do? Besides, look at you. Beaten all to hell, and yet you're already up on your hooves. I admire that and... I'm a little embarrassed to admit... I didn't expect it. I know you were a warrior, Celestia, but..." "But it's easy to forget that I still am, not merely a Baroness on her council seat, I know." Celestia laughed quietly, shaking her head slowly. "I can't blame you for that, Scrivener Blooms, and it doesn't bother me. Before I get too off topic, though, what I would like for you to do is to look at me... and then look at me." Scrivener grimaced a little, but then he nodded and closed his eyes even as a twist of nervousness fluttered through his mind. "Alright. I... alright. Just give me a minute to focus..." "Take all the time you need." Celestia reassured, as Luna grimaced nervously and fidgeted quietly on the other side of her sibling. Both sisters watched as Scrivener breathed slowly, his eyes remaining tightly closed even as he felt that strange loosening in his mind and the dull, dark throb that all too often came as the precursor before the visions began... and then he winced a little as he felt the corruption inside his mind bubble and twist. His chestnut irises opened and stared at Celestia, and it was like he felt something in his mind unravel and blossom as well, wincing a little with a curse as Celestia asked quietly: "What do you see?" But it was impossible to describe: Celestia was like a golden, glowing light, even with the red lines of visible pain that twisted here and there through the aureate, fiery shape. And there was the faintest brush of darkness on the outer edge of the aura, like all her time spent with Luna and Scrivener had begun to leave its mark upon her. But they only amplified the flames... And then Scrivener's eyes roved towards Luna, his jaw slack as he stared at her: black, but edged in white light, eyes glowing, shaped like lurking Nightmare Moon but with features that were almost child-like. She was far more defined in his vision than the ever-changing, flowing Celestia... before the stallion hurriedly closed his eyes and blinked a few times as he reached up and touched his face, muttering: "Poetry." Celestia looked confused, but Luna softened, saying quietly: "Then use thy poet's instincts, Scrivener, and give us but the broad strokes." Scrivener grunted as he hesitantly opened his eyes, and he winced a little: Celestia and Luna looked more normal in his vision now, but distinct auras still surrounded them, haunted them. He hurriedly rubbed at his sore eyes with his hooves, turning his head away to try and help get himself back to normal as he said awkwardly: "Fire and light, and... shadow. I mean... it's different from normal but it's not. It's like my vision is more defined. I could... see your pain, Celestia. Your ribs, your right foreleg, your stomach..." "Thou never mentioned thy stomach to me." Luna said with a frown, and Celestia shrugged a little, looking both curious and a little impressed as her eyes roved back towards Scrivener. "Does it truly ache?" "Just bruising, I think. I'd recognize the feeling of internal bleeding by now." Celestia replied quietly, and Luna gave her a flat look before Celestia smiled a bit in return. "I'm being honest, don't worry. I do believe I only need rest... when more of my strength comes back, I can heal the worst damages that remain myself." Luna grunted after a moment at this, nodding moodily before the ivory equine turned her eyes back towards Scrivener, who was still facing away, eyes closed as he rubbed at them slowly. "Did you... feel something strange?" "I don't know... it's like... there are more connotations in my mind now. Like I inherited... Visionary's ability to interpret the meaning behind what I see. I mean, a lot of that is instinctive, yeah, but..." He hesitated for a moment, then shook his head as he opened his eyes, smiling faintly towards Luna and doing his best to ignore the shadowy shroud he still saw around her. "It's like when Luna went from just mixing colors together that looked nice to her to specifically trying to use color theory." "Oh aye, great success that was." Luna muttered grumpily, and Celestia nodded slowly, continuing to study Scrivener curiously for a few moments. Scrivener looked awkwardly up at her, and then the ivory winged unicorn frowned and leaned slowly in, making the earth pony wince a bit before she said quietly: "Your eyes seem a little bloodshot... and your irises are darker. Do they hurt?" "They sting a little." Scrivener admitted, knowing it was pointless to lie before he smiled a bit and said quietly: "You should worry about yourself, though, Celestia. You're the one who just survived a battle against an entire army of... things." "Clockwork World..." Celestia said thoughtfully, and then she shook her head as she began forwards, and Scrivener and Luna automatically turned to follow her, the male keeping his gaze on the ground a few feet ahead for now as he felt his eyes slowly returning to normal, grimacing a little at the flares of strange shapes he saw here and there in reality and hoping that it was just his aching eyes playing tricks on him. They were silent for a little while, until they passed back into Ponyville itself from the outskirts, the Nibelung and pony guards both saluting Celestia sharply and gazing at her with thankfulness and warmth that made her smile faintly in return, before she closed her eyes and asked quietly, as they strode down the dirt road: "Have the families of the soldiers been informed?" "Of course. 'Twas the first thing I did once we had seen to thee." Luna said quietly, and Celestia nodded slowly before the younger sibling smiled faintly. "They believe in thee, Celestia. Do not be so hard on thyself... it does thee no honor and does the dead no justice. Move forwards, as we always must: we shall eventually be given the chance to bring Valkyrie justice against Clockwork World and make them pay for what they have done... and with the favor of the Norns, halt Valthrudnir's machinations once and for all." "I hope so. I truly hope so, little sister..." Celestia looked down at the road beneath her hooves for a few moments, and then she looked up and said softly: "I've come to the conclusion that they were trying to eliminate me, for some reason. They had no problem with killing Discombobulation as well... but when you and your husband and Twilight showed up, they ceased the attack. It means in all likelihood, they have plans for you..." "I don't know." Scrivener said abruptly, and Celestia frowned a little at him as Luna looked up curiously as well, the stallion blushing a bit before he looked down and said quietly: "That army could have been gathering in this world for days. But the Prophet uses... probes and scouts to map out worlds. An army... that's a bit aggressive for someone who seems to prefer stealth and premeditation, isn't it? Even those creatures we encountered in the woods, Tyrant Wyrms or whatever they were... they could have attacked us, or Ponyville, or even just destroyed our home. But they didn't... they scouted us and left." Celestia looked thoughtful at this, studying Scrivener Blooms before he lowered his head and mumbled: "I'm not... questioning your expertise or anything, don't get me wrong. I'm not even sure if you're wrong or right or... you know. I'm just saying that it seems... way out of character. And the voice I heard, calling them back... said something about it being too soon. It sounded like it could have been the Prophet herself." The rainbow mane of the tall winged unicorn twisted slowly backwards as she bowed her head forwards... and then she sighed softly and gave a small smile, saying quietly: "In this instance, Scrivener Blooms, your knowledge is far superior to mine. All I'm giving is guesswork, based on experience and strategy. You, on the other hand... know the enemy, if... you don't mind me phrasing it that way." "Not at all. I know that's... kind of true, after all." Scrivener replied quietly, smiling a little as he nodded slowly, then he turned his eyes towards the library and grimaced a little: the wood seemed to glow faintly in his vision, and he shook his head as he grumbled: "Never realized how many enchantments were on this hollowed-out tree... sorry, my eyes are still... acting up a little." Celestia only nodded, looking at him thoughtfully before her horn glowed as she gently opened the door with telekinesis, and the ivory equine slipped first into the library. Twilight stared in shock at the sight of Celestia from where she was seated at her writing desk, and Spike looked dumbly up from where he was organizing card catalogs before brightening immediately, saying in a relieved voice: "Great to see you! Twilight had me scared you weren't... you know... I mean, it's really good to see you back, Baroness Celestia." "It's good to be back, Spike." Celestia replied softly, smiling a little as Luna and Scrivener strode in behind her, and then she laughed a bit when the violet mare hurried away from her desk towards her before she blushed and skidded to a halt in front of Celestia, the two for a moment like the young apprentice and compassionate teacher that had once been before the ivory winged unicorn smiled faintly, saying quietly: "I'm alright, Twilight Sparkle... I just need... some sleep, in the comfort of... home." She smiled a little back and forth around the library, then stepped quietly forwards, and shared a short, gentle embrace with her former student, Twilight closing her eyes before they pulled apart, gazing between one another with faint smiles before the Baroness glanced over her shoulder. "Luna, Scrivener... don't feel that you have to wait around for me to wake back up, and... you don't either, Twilight. I'll be fine here by myself, and I know you want to wait until Odin returns to tell the full story of Clockwork World. It might be better to discuss everything then, anyway... I'm sure Odin will know something about what's going on." Luna and Scrivener both nodded as Twilight stepped hesitantly aside, and Celestia returned her eyes to her after a moment, the two looking at each other quietly before the ivory, rainbow-maned mare smiled and bowed her head politely. "But I'll... take this chance to rest. I feel a little more winded from the short walk than I had expected to be. If you'll excuse me..." "Here, Celestia, I'll help you. Your room's still a little messy since we didn't expect you back for another day or so... and then, well, you were in the hospital..." Spike smiled and shrugged a bit as he stood up from the table, and Celestia nodded as she slowly walked after the dragon, the two heading calmly into the corridor as Twilight gazed after them almost longingly for a moment before turning a faint and yet somehow accusatory smile towards Luna. Luna, however, only huffed as Scrivener rubbed absently at his eyes again, the sapphire, starry-maned mare saying mildly: "Thou may blame me all thy likes for things, Twilight Sparkle, but I shall have thee know that 'tis not always my fault. Celestia was eager to leave the hospital. I could have physically restrained her, aye, but I am not fond of hospitals either and doctors annoy me." "I don't really understand when people say that, Luna. They're trained professionals there to help ponies who are ill and injured, they're not evil scientists or anything." Twilight shook her head a bit, and then sighed and looked meditatively at Luna when she began to open her mouth. "And no, don't bring up the magic healing thing. Besides, healing too often with magic alone is bad for a person, right?" "Well, aye, if thou heals every little injury with magic it leads to frailty and weakness, but... there is no problem healing large wounds, particularly as grand as Celestia's are." Luna hesitated, then looked quietly down the corridor, saying softly: "But I believe, Twilight Sparkle, my big sister asked us very courteously to leave her alone for now and permit her rest. 'Tis not the physical pain that is the most troubling, after all." Twilight nodded slowly, and then she sighed a little as Scrivener rubbed moodily at his eyes again. "Stop that, Scrivy. Your eyes are going to get all swollen if you keep doing that." "They sting." Scrivener complained grouchily, and Twilight gave him a flat look before Luna poked at the stallion with her horn, and he winced and dropped his hooves, blinking his eyes slowly. "I guess it was because it's been a long time since I've actually tried to look... beneath the mask. That, and whatever Visionary did..." Twilight Sparkle softened at this as Luna nodded slowly, sighing a little as she studied her husband before saying finally: "Well, why don't we walk home, Scrivener?" "You can rest here if you want, Luna... you and Scrivener have been running yourselves ragged, going back and forth from your home all the way out to the hospital, checking on everyone and everything, telling Cowlick and Greece about those samples in the vale and trying to deal with everything at once..." Twilight smiled a little, shaking her head slowly as she said softly: "You should get some rest." Luna only grunted in response to this, looking moodily up at the ceiling before she sighed and turned towards the doorway, saying finally: "Very well. A slow, easy walk back home, then, how does that sound, Scrivener? Then we can rest for tonight with Antares and tomorrow... return here to check on Celestia. Art thou staying here, Twilight, or coming with us?" Twilight was quiet for a moment, looking anxiously towards the corridor before she asked hesitantly: "What... makes you think Celestia wants to be left alone?" "A lot of things, Twilight Sparkle." Luna smiled a little, bowing her head quietly forwards. "I know my sister better than most would think, but then again, consider this: I am one of the few ponies able to push her patience past its limits, and yet I am also one of the few ponies who knows how deeply I can grate on her nerves before I risk an explosive lash of Celestia's temper. "But... trust me, Twilight, Celestia desires to think and heal in quiet." Luna said softly, and Twilight nodded hesitantly before the sapphire winged unicorn smiled a little. "But perhaps I just selfishly desire thy company myself as well. Either way, the choice is thine: stay here, or come with us... either way, we shall speak at length with my big sister soon, but not before she desires the conversation herself... and hopefully after Odin has returned so we may get this all done with at once." "Alright. Alright." Twilight stopped, then shook her head slowly before she smiled a little. "I'm... going to go say goodbye to her, then. See how she's doing before I leave, if she wants anything." "Of course. Take thy time." Luna encouraged gently, and Twilight Sparkle nodded before the violet mare turned and headed into the corridor, striding quietly down to Celestia's cozy little bedroom. Originally it was just a guest room, but as Celestia had settled into the library years ago and showed no signs of wanting to leave, even with Canterlot being reconstructed and her larger, much-more-expansive quarters at the Temple of the Sun. Quietly, Twilight lingered outside the open door of the bedroom, leaning in and smiling a little at the sight of Spike hurrying around, tossing books quickly back up into shelves as Celestia sat back on her bed, eyes closed. She smiled after a moment, however, then without opening her eyes said softly: "Don't worry about me, Twilight. Go ahead with Luna. Spike has promised to make me some tea and help me with anything else I might need." The violet mare nodded slowly, and then Celestia opened her eyes, studying Twilight for a few moments before she said softly: "Thank you for coming to my aid. I'm sorry I put you and the rest of my family into so much danger, though." "No, Celestia. Thank you for calling out, for trusting us to help, for... not dying." Twilight smiled a little, leaning in the doorway for a moment as they studied each other before the purple winged unicorn nodded slowly and said softly: "I'll be back tomorrow. Get some sleep. And Spike, make sure you take good care of her and don't let her do too much, okay?" "Got it." Spike smiled over his shoulder, blushing awkwardly all the same as Celestia laughed quietly, then traded a last smile with Twilight Sparkle before the violet winged unicorn quietly headed back down the hall to rejoin Luna and Scrivener, leaving Celestia to rest in the soft comforts of home. Category:Transcript Category:Story